


the purple silk

by marshmallowbaek



Series: the purple silk [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Historical, M/M, Romance, Whipped Chanyeol, flirty baekhyun, idk what this is, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallowbaek/pseuds/marshmallowbaek
Summary: a 1920s au in which chanyeol falls for the most popular jazz singer, who always performs at his favourite bar





	the purple silk

the sky was a dark shade of velvet blue and the bustling streets were accompanied by a cluster of men and women chattering away. the glistening lights of the bar twinkled brightly, luring people to come in. chanyeol dug his hands in his black trench coat as he raised his gaze at the bright sign of his favourite bar. _the purple silk_.

it had been a while since he came here and had a decently good time, most of the time he would be left alone at the bar while his friends were off dancing with a lovely woman or a extremely dashing man.

chanyeol could hear the murmurs of voices, both high and low, the bar filled with the masses. he decided to step into the bar to relieve some stress from a long day of work, he needed this. the rich aroma of fine wine filled the air, whiffed past chanyeol’s nose and hummed at the warmth that hugged him.

chanyeol sat on the stool against the the bar table and tapped his fingers against the smooth wood. saxophones and the clinking of glasses lingered beside the man’s ear and then he raised his hand.

“one south side fizz please.”

the bartender tipped his hat as he cleaned tall clear glasses aggressively. chanyeol continued to wait, clicking his tongue with wearing patience and watched the experienced man behind the bar mix all sorts of drinks, shaking it until tiny bubbles played around in the glass and added a little mint at the top. he pushed it towards chanyeol with a toothy grin, watching the said man closely while he rubbed his fingers together.

chanyeol, once realising what the guy was trying to imply, reached out for his pocket and gave a tip.

  
just before chanyeol could take a sip of his newly made drink, a chorus of instrumentals started to play and a big crowd of men in suits and women in tight fitted dresses cheered.

the stage was covered with darkness and the unbelievably tall male pierced his eyes, scooting towards the edge of the leather stool.

a voice laced with dripping honey broke the anticipating silence and suddenly a beam of light shone against the stage, presenting an angel in chanyeol’s eyes. the singer’s hair was silver, shining brightly under the dimmed light. his grey eyes were hooded and the rested glitter on his eyes twinkled. his slender hands gripped on the mic stand, one hand temptingly moved up to the mic as he parted his lips to reveal the most alluring voice chanyeol had ever heard.

_i’ll be loving you always_  
_with a love that’s true always_  
_when the things you’ve planned need a helpin’ hand_  
_i will understand always, always_

it was byeol, simply the most captivating singer to ever exist, he was the star of the show and everyone would instantly fall in a trance at the sight of him.

the giant felt flustered as silver-haired man continued to sing and jumped off the stool with his drink long forgotten.

chanyeol walked closer to the stage, watching men stare with stricken eyes and women swooning while giggling with their friends. he knew exactly how they felt in the inside.

the tall man hypnotically watched the admirable man until the alluring grey eyes stopped and stared at him. chanyeol’s hands fidgeted with the chain hanging on his suit and byeol slightly smirked, averting his eyes to other direction.

_days may not be fair always_  
_that’s when i’ll be there always_  
_not for just an hour, not for just a day_  
_not for just a year but always_

chanyeol’s knees wobbled, stepping back and the tone of the man’s voice changed to a husky and upbeat sound, eyes smiling at the man standing in the crowd.

the song came to an end and the silver-haired man playfully winked to the crowd and indulged into the darkness of the stage. chanyeol truly felt like a lovesick fool as he huffed, unbuttoning the top button of his shirt.

the crowd started to part ways, going back to smoking thick cigars or walking to the exquisitely designed sofas, talking to their friends or lovers while having small intakes of alcohol. but chanyeol? he couldn’t move. his legs felt like jelly, remembering the oh so rosy lips smirking at him and the fixed gaze of those beautiful, _beautiful_ eyes.

someone shoved into chanyeol, snapping him out of his fantasy—chanyeol took that as a sign to sit back at the bar and calm his heart.

he plunged against the stool, leaning his forearms on the bar table with his eyes longing for the man to come back on stage. the same bartender, who served him before, patted his shoulder and chuckled.

“you seemed very interested.”

chanyeol flinched and turned in his stool, watching the bartender’s lips into a cheeky smile.

“oh, u-um yes. that man is an excellent singer. i was purely admiring his voice. you know, nothing more. just admiring.” chanyeol’s deep voice jumping around.

“sure, just _admiring_. you’re not the only person who’s been affected by byeol’s singing. he leaves everyone all worked up, you really know how to be a real stick in the mud.” the bartender stated, a tinge of amusement laced around the tone of his voice.

“he smirked at me! who wouldn’t act like a complete fool after watching someone like him? he’s an absolute sin.” chanyeol groaned as he dropped his head on the table, making a loud thud.

the bartender laughed at his hopelessness and patted on the male’s shoulder for the second time.

“well,” he said as he pointed his tiny finger over chanyeol’s shoulder, “this ‘absolute sin’ is coming this way so you better make yourself look presentable, lover boy.”

chanyeol jumped right up in his seat and smoothed down the creases of his shirt. he felt his heart stop as _byeol_ , sat down on the stool next to him. the man smelt of strawberries and cream and good lord, he smelt amazing.

“the usual please, jongdae.” the man smoke, the essence of honey and smooth chocolate exploding everywhere. chanyeol looked to the side and watched the latter lean closer to the table, highlighting his gorgeous body. the said man was pouting, putting his leg across the other.

chanyeol trailed his eyes along the line of singer’s body but stopped once he got caught.

“can i help you, sugar?” byeol asked, placing his elbow on the table and resting his chin on his palm. chanyeol gulped and played with his fingers because wow, he’s an angel.

“i—you—no let me start that again,” he muttered under his breath, “you were beautiful out there, i mean you’re _still_ beautiful now just so you know, but you were truly exceptional tonight. i thoroughly enjoyed your performance.” chanyeol really, really wanted to be sucked up in a hole of impending doom.

he cursed to himself inwardly but that broke when he heard such a breathy giggle. byeol’s eyes were formed into two little crescent moons and his teeth, chanyeol could go on about his teeth.

“thank you! you’re the first person who actually complimented me upfront,” he stopped once jongdae gave him his drink, flashing a close lipped smile, and turned back to chanyeol.

“and by the way, i’ve never been called beautiful by anyone. it’s refreshing to hear that, coming from a handsome man like you.” byeol’s twinkling eyes never left chanyeol’s and the giant could feel hotness creeping up behind his neck.

the singer sipped from his straw, his rosy lips formed into a pout then smiled at chanyeol, who felt really hot under his collar.

chanyeol opened his mouth to say something but a short man dressed in a rich brown suit came running to the singer with a letter in his hand.

“you’re needed in the office. boss says it’s urgent and you need to be there immediately.”

byeol looked away from chanyeol and nodded at the small man, drinking the remainder of the liquid in his glass. he hopped off the stool and fixed his blazer, clearing his throat.

“looks like it’s my cue to leave.” the silver-haired man sighed prettily.

chanyeol couldn’t take his eyes off the man, being so effortlessly perfect and he turned to look at jongdae, who was already looking at him with his signature cheekiness.

there was a faint “hurry” from the small man and byeol looked back at chanyeol, stepping closer to him.

the slender hands gripped on the taller’s shoulder and breathed into his ear, his lips brushing against a sensitive part.

“i hope you come and watch me perform again. i’ll see you around, sugar.” byeol whispered, lightly blowing onto the earlobe of a very shaken man, pulling away with a satisfied grin.

chanyeol was most definitely going to come and watch him perform again.

**Author's Note:**

> after more than a year, i decided to finally put some of my writing up on platforms rather than leaving it to dust in my notes lmao. 
> 
> idk if this seems too rushed or whatever, i kinda think so but i desperately wanted to share this out despite the odds.
> 
> a little note: byeol is baekhyun’s stage name, just in case anyone gets confused!
> 
> come say hello!  
> instagram: @marshmallowbaek  
> twitter: @lumierebaeks


End file.
